<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Medicine and Magic by Reluak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172413">Of Medicine and Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluak/pseuds/Reluak'>Reluak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern Girl in Thedas, depitions of wounds and illness, full inquisition cast, healer character, modern and fantasy medicine meet, non-inquisitor character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluak/pseuds/Reluak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern girl from our world is dumped in Thedas. Can she use her medical knowledge with her newfound magical abilities to help the people of the Inquisition and Thedas? She will also have to decide on how much of the truth she is willing to share as the information she knows could not only threaten the timeline but her own safety as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Medicine and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I have another fic I haven't updated but I realized how much I hated writing in first person present. I'll probably go back and rewrite that one and repost it but in the meantime, I had the inspiration to write this. I think it helps that this one will be much less angsty and more of a self insert. No relationships are decided on and I don't know that there will be any romance (there will be friendships), we'll see where things take me. I also actually have an outline for this story so I know where I'm going with it already.<br/>As always no beta, all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I awoke freezing and aware with surety that I was no longer in my bed. A huff left me as I forced myself up and on my hands and knees. It was a long way to get up from where I'd been curled up on the stone surface. Body aching it took a few moments of being still and just breathing till I was able to concentrate on anything. It took me longer still to calm down and assess that I had no apparent serious injuries. The pain was not the only thing that made itself apparent then. As I breathed a completely foreign sensation flared inside of me. Something far from pain or anything I'd felt before for that matter, overwhelmed me then, filling both my mind and body. Forced to focus on this strange new sensation within me I realized it also came from the environment around me. While struggling to process this I raised myself further to lean back into a kneeling position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was pulled from my lungs once more as my eyes finally gazed upon the landscape. "The fuck," was the only thought I was able to articulate, voice rasping and dry. Everything was tinged with an unnatural, but familiar, green glow. A sick feeling bloomed in my gut as the only thing in sight seemed to be the barren rocky landscape that spread out in all directions. The place became even more alien as my gaze turned upwards to a green sky filled with gravity-defying chunks of boulders and what appeared to be pieces of stone buildings. Despite the alien quality of the place, the familiar feeling didn't abate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan of pain to the left interrupted the panic and confusion growing in me. Forcing myself up on shaky legs I was glad the dark stone beneath me was not jagged as the outcroppings within view were. Stumbling in the direction of the sound I found the mass of a man crumpled on the ground, just as I had been not moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey man, you okay?" I called out, voice still sounding like my throat housed a desert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response was indiscernible as he stirred and heaved himself up to a sitting position. Slumping forward he clutched at his left hand holding it close to his chest. A few things became immediately apparent to me as I came to stand directly in front of him. The man was much larger than I had originally thought and more shocking were the horns that curled like those of a ram's on either side of his head. Despite my surprise I still found myself taking stock of his condition and possible injuries, old habits do die hard. My eyes darted up and down his form, the man seemed uninjured save for the hand he clutched to his chest, internal injuries weren't something that could be seen, however. My thoughts were once again brought to a halt as I realized the hand he was holding just happened to be glowing with the same green light that permeated the bizarre world around us. He turned his head to look up at me where I stood dumbstruck before turning his gaze to our surroundings. A look of shock overcame the man as he took in the landscape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaotic thoughts tumbled in my own head and my brain managed to make the connection it had failed to before, a chill ran up my spine. This had all felt familiar because we were in the Fade. This was the Fade. And that meant I was in Thedas! But how? That was impossible, this shit didn't happen in real life. And if he was here and his hand was glowing...the implications were overwhelming. I pushed past the growing dread, trying to compartmentalize and refocus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bearer of the mark and I seemed to get our shit together at roughly the same time and we locked eyes once more. He was still sitting on the ground in front of me so I held out my hand to him despite the fact that he almost came up to my shoulders while sitting. He blinked at my offered hand for a moment before grasping it and heaving himself up, as expected I was not much help but he didn't say as much which I appreciated. Once on his feet, our size difference was even more striking as I then had to tilt my head back to look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't happen to know what the hell is going on, do you?" his deep raspy voice interrupted our staring. Given different circumstances that voice would have probably given me goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, I winced worrying about what would be safe to divulge. All I knew for sure was that we needed to get out there as quickly as possible. The fear spiders hadn't shown up yet but that could change at any minute. Wringing my hands and unable to look him in the eye I spoke, "Uh, well, don't panic but I believe we're in the Fade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause followed as he just blinked at me again. "This definitely isn't the way I remember the Fade looking," he said breaking the silence and moving to turn around in a circle, which I found fairly adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks different when you're dreaming. Right now we are physically in the Fade. I mean, I think we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze in place as I explained this and then turned back to me, eyes narrowed with suspicion, "You're not a demon or something are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nervous laugh escaped me sounding too loud in the emptiness. "No, I'm just a human I swear, I just woke up here!" my voice got steadily higher and tears threatened to form in my eyes as I said this. Desperation made itself at home in me as I feared a violent reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My worry was unnecessary as the Vashoth's eyes went wide and he brought his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, okay, not a demon," he said quickly, he didn't sound completely sold and was probably just running off the instinct to avoid dealing with a crying woman but that worked for me. "Were you at the Conclave then?" He put his hands down as he asked this and tried to stand in a neutral position despite fidgeting uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...at least I don't think so? All I remember was going to sleep, at home, in my own bed." My head began to swim as I tried to force memories that weren't there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise overtook his features once more and he then looked me up and down, really taking in my appearance for the first time. His brows knit in confusion at what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, I too looked down at myself. Clothed in grey stretchy drawstring capris, an oversized t-shirt covered in a cute succulent pattern, and fuzzy purple socks I was strangely and terribly underdressed. Especially compared to the man in front of me wearing full scout armor and gear. Having then realized I was also bra-less the urge to cross my arms over my chest was strong and I also started fidgeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," he drawled out slowly, sounding more than a little lost. The silence drew on once more as his face screwed up in thought. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Okay, if we're in the Fade, and assuming we're actually here physically like you said and not just dreaming or dead, then how do we get out?" he pondered this out loud as he began looking around once more. His ability to focus on the task at hand and ask the right questions was impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urgency to get out filled me once more and I joined in his pursuit. A gathering of green light stuck out glowing brighter than anything in the distance, "There," I shouted suddenly, excited, causing the Vashoth to jump, "The rift! That's our way out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back to face me from where he'd turned to look at the rift. "A rift? Like what demons come through?" he asked, sounding puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes exactly! A rift is a portal between the Fade and Thedas, that's our exit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we're not demons, will that work?" The growing stress in his voice was concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's how you got in and it's how you'll get out, " I said attempting to use my calming EMT voice to try to soothe and convince him, "It's just a tear in the Veil that leads back to the other side and yes recently only spirits and demons have crossed through but historically so have people. It just requires a fuck ton of magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how-" he cut himself off and his face changed suddenly, "Okay, you seem to know a lot about this Fade crap, more than I do at any rate, and we need to get out of here so...I'll take your lead on this. Just don't make me regret it please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief flooded my body and I sighed, "Oh thank fuck, we really need to get moving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and suddenly turned to start towards the rift in the distance without another word. Following immediately after him I was relieved he was taking the physical lead so I wouldn't have to attempt to navigate the terrain. I trailed behind him, eyes focused once more on our surroundings remembering my earlier fear, the spiders. It was silent for a time as my eyes darted around us anxiously, eventually though they landed on the man in front of me. After a moment I realized something and spoke up, "Oh! I didn't even ask your name, mine is Thea by the way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised he stumbled a little, having been intently focused on navigating. "Oh right. You can call me Meraad. I'd say it's nice to meet you but we're in the Fade apparently, so…" he turned his head to me as he said this, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. I was glad he had a sense of humor, he was going to need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, but hey it could always be worse. We could be in Orlais," I said, making a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A startled laugh escaped him. "Well you're right about that," he chuckled. He then went silent for a moment, thinking. "Earlier you said it requires a lot of magic for a person to pass through the veil, will we need that to get out? And just how much is a "fuck ton" of magic anyway?" he asked anxiously and, near the end, with amusement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well the historic example I have to run on is the time Ancient Tevinter Magisters used an unspeakable amount of blood magic to enter the Fade in a failed attempt to map it,"  I explained, disgusted and with anger rising in my voice. Meraad had turned his head to look at me surprised so I huffed out a breath to calm down. "We shouldn't need any magic though," I said, despite knowing for sure that we wouldn't, "The rift is already open so as long as it stays open we should be able to cross just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how long will it stay open?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? I don't know for sure so we should probably hustle." I leave out that it probably has something to do with the mark on his hand, I can't let him catch on to how much I really know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face paled at that, turning serious once more. He picked up the pace and I was forced to jog to keep up with those long legs as we now booked it towards the light. The Fade, being the way it was, made it hard to tell the passage of time and even distance as we traveled. Eventually, the rift, and the figure I knew to be Divine Justinia, came into view several stories above us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awful stitch in my side as we stopped at the base of the jagged black stone monolith that led to our exit. Gazing up the path panting from exertion and grasping my side trepidation overcame me at the thought of the climb. Meraad turned to me concerned but was interrupted by the very noises I had been dreading to hear. The sound of shrieking and chittering sounded from behind us. Meraad spun around quickly to face the noise as I froze in terror and another wave of nausea engulfed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay nope," he exclaimed turning back around, "Climb!" One of his large hands pushed me forward from where I was frozen and I began scrambling up the path with Meraad behind me. The spiders on our tail got increasingly louder as we climbed and they began gaining on us. I tried to focus solely on climbing in the hopes that I didn't get us killed because of my lack of physical fitness. If the Herald of Andraste and future Inquisitor got eaten by spiders of unusual size because of me Thedas would be fucked. With that motivation and pure adrenaline on my side, I managed to make it to the top as a pale hand reached down to me. Grasping desperately at the hand of the Divine I was pulled up onto the platform where I crumpled panting for breath as she turned back to do the same for Meraad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moments were a blur, Justinia shouted something as Meraad dragged me to my feet and towards the rift. I didn't see the spiders cresting the edge or the Divine being pulled away as I knew she would before he was pushing me through the exit hot on my tail.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> I awoke to the sound of voices. Freezing cold my whole body seemed to ache down to my bones. I really needed to stop waking up like this. Laid on my back on a cold hard surface I found myself with no covering save for my pajamas. I groaned and after struggling for a moment pried my eyes open to squint at the dimly lit area, at the ceiling more accurately. Footsteps began to approach me from the same direction the voices were coming from. The sound of metal on metal and then the creaking of a hinge directly to my left made me flop my head towards the source. My eyes struggled to focus in the bad lighting but I could make out several figures entering what I realized was a cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figures spoke but I was unable to tell who they were speaking to or even what they were saying. I could hear them just fine but I couldn't seem to process what they were saying, I could even tell they were speaking English. I was definitely concussed. I blinked rapidly trying to get my vision to cooperate eventually, another figure came and dropped down next to me bringing a hand to lay on my arm. The same strange energy I sensed in the Fade became apparent once more but now it was flowing from the figure next to me. As that energy moved from the figure and into me my pain lessened and my vision cleared completely. The kneeling figure came into focus turning out to be none other than Solas. I was bombarded with emotions ranging from anger to relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you with me now?" the smooth lightly accented voice of Gareth David-Lloyd asked me. Damn that voice and damn me for having been so into Torchwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to say something but erupted into a fit of coughing instead. Solas helped me to sit up as he said something to the figures behind him, I could then recognize them to be Cassandra and Leliana, looming closely. I was in for an interrogation. Neither woman moved but another person arrived shortly, a scout or agent or something, and delivered several objects which Leliana handed to Solas. I realized it was a pitcher and cup as he poured water into the smaller container. Cup held out to me I reached up but quickly realized I was shivering and shaking, it seemed as though my body had finally caught up with my mind. The shaking was so severe that I could not grasp the cup. Realizing this and without a word, he lifted the vessel to my lips and I grasped weakly at his wrist with one of my hands. Sipping the water down trying to control myself I felt the foreign energy, which I now assumed to be magic, flow from Solas once more, this time causing warmth to spread through my body. I was still cold but was no longer on the verge of hypothermia. Too soon he pulled the cup away but I did not fight him knowing the consequences of rapid rehydration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the intense looks coming from all of them I turned to the least threatening person at that moment, Solas. "Thank you," I said, voice still rough. I was not quite able to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," was his stoic reply, which I found annoying just then. I knew what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden movement drew our attention and we looked up to see Leliana holding her arm out, apparently stopping Cassandra from moving forward. The rage on the Seeker's face made me flinch and I was overwhelmed by the urge to start crying again. It was a defense mechanism that I always hated and I fought against it. I was going to have a hard time separating the characters I had grown close to from the actual people here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana's cold voice cut through my thoughts, "You can return to the other prisoner now." This left no room for debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only pausing for a moment Solas turned his eyes back to me and began to rise. I could feel his gaze but was still unable to meet it as he finally turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women had a silent conversation as they stared at each other before Leliana nodded to Cassandra. Suddenly Cassandra moved towards me, despite her looking calmer than she did moments ago I couldn't help but flinch as she pulled me to my feet. She was incredibly strong and as attractive as I found that I was reminded of how either of these women could kill me, how easy it would be for them. I didn't fight her as she pulled me along, supporting most of my weight and balance as I limped forward. We followed directly behind Leliana out of the cell and towards a heavy wooden door. It was silent except for my quickened breathing and the sound of voices coming from where I assumed Meraad was, passed out still presumably or else they wouldn't be dealing with me right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to a familiar stone hallway where Leliana led us to another door that opened to an unfamiliar hallway and then to an extremely unsettling room. There was a single chair in the middle onto which Cassandra roughly dropped me. No one would be able to hear me scream this far in. Cassandra backed up a few paces, crossing her arms and glaring at me and I began to try and slow my breathing. Leliana, not helping at all, began to circle where I sat and an icy chill ran up my spine. I tried not to shit myself and just sat there my eyes frozen on the ground in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana's boots came into view as she stopped directly in front of me. "Look at me," she demanded sharply. My heart was in my throat and my stomach was where my heart should have been. I managed to not puke on the Nightingale's boots and get myself killed and instead, somehow raised my head to look up at her face. Of course, I couldn't make eye contact no matter how hard I tried. Nevertheless, this satisfied her as she spoke again deciding to start with the biggest can of worms right out the gate, "What happened at the conclave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not unlike a fish. A cold sweat pricked my skin as I realized I was going to have to lie, I was a terrible liar always had been. I had a complete lack of ability to control my face when it came to any emotion really. I was going up against a spy turned spymaster who had to be an expert in lying. I had to decide on what I told the truth about as well. I came up blank on where to even start and felt at that moment I was probably going to get myself killed or thrown in whatever Thedas had for people they labeled insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra lost her patience as I sat there stewing silently in panic and lunged forward, this time Leliana didn't stop her. The chair scraped across the floor as she grabbed my shoulders in a painful grasp. She dragged me up, almost completely lifting me from my chair. "Answer her, what did you do," she ordered, face in mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she made contact with me tears began leaking out of the corners of my eyes as I failed to control myself. I could only be grateful that it was only accompanied by renewed shaking and not full-on sobbing. "I didn't do anything," I managed to stutter out without thinking. I took a shaky breath before I continued, trying to form a plan, "If I told you the truth there's no way you'd believe me, you'll think I'm crazy," I said to Cassandra's shoulder not able to look at her. I even thought I was at least a little crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cassandra," Leliana said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hesitated before releasing me but I was dropped back down on the chair. The moment her hands were off me I grabbed desperately at my frayed self-control. Gradually both my tears and the shaking began to subside as Cassandra took a minuscule step back. After another moment she took an actual step back bringing herself to stand more in line with Leliana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to give it to them, they had the interrogation routine down. It wasn't so much good cop bad cop as it was scary cop bad cop, it was effective. The Right and Left Hands of the divine were a well-oiled machine and I was grateful that at least Leliana wasn't the bad cop right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana somehow managed to catch my eyes, "Tell us anyway," she said cooly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I needed to knock them off-kilter if I was going to have any hope at steering the conversation. "Okay but you asked...I don't even remember being at the Conclave and I don't think I was. Like I told Meraad, I just woke up in the fade. I remember falling asleep in my bed at my home and then suddenly I'm waking up in the fucking Fade. That doesn't just happen!" This was obviously not what they were expecting to hear and the only thing that kept me from laughing at the face Cassandra made was the fact that she would not hesitate to strike me down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana did not make a face or react at all instead she asked, "Do you know what happened at the conclave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I said, the "bold move Cotton" meme playing in my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed, "Yet you claim to not have been at the conclave. Just how is it you know this then?" Obviously thinking she'd caught me in a lie, just waiting for me to perjure myself further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Meraad told me what happened." I then, of course, lied. He wouldn't be able to remember what happened at the Conclave or in the Fade when he woke up, right away at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Meraad is your Qunari friend?" Came Leliana's next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tal-Vashoth and just met him but yeah, he was there," I replied. I was going to have to not incriminate him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what did he tell you happened exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That some giant narcissistic red lyrium infused darkspawn creature tried to use the Divine as a sacrifice in some sort of ritual involving the fade." It takes even more willpower this time not to laugh at Cassandra's face. As they both start trying to process this I plowed right ahead continuing, "But Meraad came to investigate the commotion and when he heard the Divine he burst through the doors and was like, "Hey what the fuck!" and managed to interrupt things mid-ritual causing it to fail. Ya know, I bet because so much magic had already been brought to bear for the ritual that when it failed it put so much stress on the veil. It must have become unstable and had a little catastrophic meltdown of sorts. Hence the being pulled into the Fade." And the explosion, not that I could let them know I knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women were scarily silent as they just stared at me and I could feel a migraine coming on. "See? Crazy," I said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra's face went from dumbstruck to angry and she moved towards me saying, "How dare you lie to us-", but was cut off by Leliana's arm blocking her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana cut in asking, "To be clear, you are claiming that you weren't at the Conclave but know what happened because the qunari, who you didn't know before you met in the Fade, told you everything. And furthermore that you were pulled from your bed and into the Fade?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana hummed and rocked back on her heels, "And just where is it you are from?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, she was good, I was again at a loss for what to tell her. To lie or not to lie? "I'm from Chicago, Illinois but I grew up in middle-of-nowhere, Iowa." I was probably making a huge mistake but I figured they wouldn't take 'a small village in the north' right then and if I could confuse them enough I might just convince them I'm innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Cassandra's and Leliana's eyes narrowed and Cassandra asked, sounding confused, "And in what kingdom are these places?" Leliana no longer had to hold her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a kingdom, a country called the USA or the United States of America. Illinois and Iowa are both states in the US and Chicago is a city." It looked like they were both going to ask a question but I spoke again instead, "I think I'm a long way from home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>